The Joker in the Phantom Zone
This is how The Joker in the Phantom Zone goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of the LEGO Batman Movie. see Ryvine and Joker falls and land on the floor of the Phantom Zone Ryvine Sparkle: Ughh. Joker? You ok? The Joker: Yeah. I'm fine. Ryvine Sparkle: I like this place. I hope we are not too loud. a brick awakens Phyllis: HI!! Ryvine and Joker: Oh my gosh! Phyllis: So sorry. I always do that. Ryvine Sparkle: A little warning will do next time. Phyllis: You are so right and I am so wrong. Welcome to the Phantom Zone, bad guys. Joker: Yes. Bad guys. Ryvine Sparkle: I'm Ryvine. And you are.. Phyllis: My name is Phyllis. Joker: Yeah. That's my grandma's name. Ryvine Sparkle: I know my things so scan Joker. Phyllis: Now hold still while I scan you. Beeps Scanning for badness. Trying to access why you are bad. show up and play a Montage of the evils the Joker is done Ryvine Sparkle: Whoa. Phyllis: The whole thing screams bad guy. Joker: Yes. I'm a really bad person. Ryvine Sparkle: With weaknesses. Phyllis So. Where do you keep the other villains in this place? Phyllis: They're standing right behind you. and Joker turn around to see a lot of villains Ryvine Sparkle: Wow! Hi, guys! I know the Gremlins are here too. This is the Joker. Sauron: Take a look at the new guy. Krakken: Guess they'll just let anybody in here. Joker: Yes. I'm very bad. Because, they showned me and Ryvine a video montage... Sea monster: Boring! Ryvine Sparkle: What!? Sea monster: Joker's boring. Jaws: He looks delicious. Ryvine Sparkle: Uh oh. Rexy: Let's eat this guy! Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie): Wait! Stop with the violence for just a second! Ryvine Sparkle: Wait! Let us live! What if I told you if Joker can get you out of here?! gremlins stop King Kong: I'm sorry. What'd you just say? Ryvine Sparkle: I said. What if Joker get you out of here. Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie): He's right. I'm so bad, I got thrown into this heck-hole on purpose! Wicked Witch of the West: I'm listening. Dracula: Count me interested. Joker: Look. Everyone here knows what it's like to be hurt by a hero. Don't they? We're all been taken for granted. Right? villains agree Ryvine Sparkle: That is why he got chucked into this space jail. To receuit the universe's greatest... Lord Voldemort: We'll do it. Joker (The Lego Batman Movie): I'm sorry. Lord Voldemort (The LEGO Batman Movie): Ryvine was saying something about recruiting the universe's greatest villains to conquer a superhero. Am I right? Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie): Uh. Yeah. Lord Voldemort: Then, we are in. Villains: Yay! Ryvine Sparkle: Cool. Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie): Yay! Really? Because I brought a PowerPoint... out a laptop Sea monster: Still boring. Flying monkey: Yeah. Just get on with it! Krakken: You want us to humilliate him? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. Joker: Yes please. Madusa: You want us to make Ryan grovle at your feet? Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. I love that. That much. Joker: Yes. What he said. Agent Smith: You want us to smite them? Smith clones: Smite them, smite them? Ryvine Sparkle: Oh yes. Nightmare Moon: You want us to... wait. Rothbart What was it you want to do? Rothbart: Turn Ryan and Odette into swans. Nightmare Moon: You want us to turn Ryan and Odette into swans? Joker: Oh yeah. A classic. Sauron: You want us to make the rivers of Gotham City run red with Batman's blood? Ryvine Sparkle: Whoa! That is... Sauron: Oh. No blood? How do you feel about lava? Joker: Yes. Lava. Sauron: Done. Villains: Yay! King Kong: I can't wait to cross buildings. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Hey. That raptor don't want to be a downer but how you know how to get us out of here? Joker: Oh. Leave that. To me. Agent Smith: Very well. Sauron: Aye. Nina Cortex: Yes, sir. Dalek: Exterminate! Agent Smith: He means affirmative. Nina Cortex: But, how will you get us out? Ryvine Sparkle: Like Joker said. Leave that to him. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts